


Observation

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has studied Grif for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute short little thing! I've had pretty bad writers and artists block. So this is just writing something I know and love!

  Simmons was nervous a lot more when he was young. As a new recruit he made no friends, but he was alright with people watching. Simmons was especially interested in a Hawaiian soldier by the name of Grif. He made one attempt to talk to Simmons. The interaction was brief, but it stuck with Simmons a long time.

  "Have any gum?"

  "No, don't bother me."

  "A'ight."  

  The Dutch-Irish soldier regretted saying no. He could've sparked conversation, even made a friend! But after more observation, Simmons noticed a few qualities in Grif that he wasn't a fan of. He was lazy, freeloading, and hungry  _all the time_. He never gained weight though, and Simmons always wondered how.

  Simmons was intrigued. He was elated to find out that they'd been put in a squad together, posted in a remote location with someone named, 'Sarge'. Grif hadn't remembered the gum incident, greeting Simmons as if they'd never met.

  It didn't matter, they soon became each others Best friends, finding themselves hopelessly alone. Simmons still liked to watch Grif, when he'd fall back onto the grass and prop his feet on one another. When he'd find Simmons after a shower, purposefully leaving his helmet off, and shake his wet hair at him like a dog. When he'd shy away from accidental brushes of the hand, and stare into Simmons' eyes like he was lost in them.

  Grif liked to watch Simmons too. The way his cyborg parts stopped a blush halfway across his face. His scoff and eye roll when someone was being ridiculous, (more often than not, it was pointed to Grif.) And the way Simmons would smile at Grif, and prod their fingers toward each other. It was true that Grif had a habit of getting lost in Simmons eyes, but Simmons had the same problem in Grif's. 

  Simmons hated to watch Grif smoke. And get sick. And bleed. Grif hated to watch Simmons cry. And cut himself. And almost die on numerous occasions. They both wanted to see good things. Like when Simmons was squirming under Grif from Grif's beard tickling  Simmons neck after kisses were place on his chin. Or the way Grif moaned after Simmons panted and thrusted into him the last time. Or seeing Grif on one knee in their bunk. Grif seeing Simmons nod afterward was one of the greatest things he'd seen.

  And they've seen a lot.


End file.
